Challenge Responce to Angelfeatherkeeper
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: The challenge was for Maddie to find out Danny's secret. Go to link inside to learn more and enter yourself!


**This is a responce to angel-feather-keeper's challenge. Link is here! http:/ Ignore this .net ignore this! /s/5886230/1/A_Danny_Phantom_Challenge#

* * *

**

**Challenge Response to Angel-feather-keeper's challenge**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

The moon was out that night. Shining brighter than it should have, as I chased after Public Ghost Enemy #1. A large ecto-gun clutched in my blue gloved hands I aimed time and time again and fired again and again.

"Leave me alone, I never hurt anyone!" Phantom cried back to me, but I could tell he was lying, even though he sounded like an afraid little kid.

"I don't care Phantom! You're evil, and I'm taking you down!" I yelled, and then I fired.

I watched the blast cut through the night like a glowing green comet, on a direct collision course with my target. Phantom screamed, a pain filled, frightened scream, before he plummeted into the ground with a bang head first.

I rushed up to the ghost and just as quickly latched glowing green cuffs on his hands. I stood back and studied him for a moment as he lay limp in the center of a semi large crater.

_Great, more property damage, _I thought with a grimace.

Phantom looked weak, small, and frail; somehow his appearance reminded me of my son Danny. His silver hair, currently charred and messy, was the same length and style as my son's. His face was the same shape, as was his body, and he had said before he was fourteen years old.

I bent down to him and motherly brushed some hairs out of his face, it was then I noticed his chest. It was heaving up and down in labored breaths, it just wasn't possible. Putting my hand on his slightly open mouth I reared back in surprise as cold breath hit my hand. If he could breath, what else could he do? I placed my, now shaking, hand on his chest, and I felt the frantic _lub-dub _of someone's heart as if they had run a marathon.

Phantom was somehow alive, and yet he was a ghost!

I shook my head frantically.

"This isn't possible, ghosts can't breathe, and ghosts don't have heartbeats!" I told myself, trying to convince myself.

But this ghost breathed, and this ghost had a heart beat.

I bent over and carefully rubbed one of his eyes, willing it to open. Slowly, the dull green of his irises was revealed, but they were glazed over and misty.

Had I really done this much damage to the boy?

"Wake up Phantom; I have some questions for you." I said, replacing my confusion and fear with force. I nudged Phantom, and he groaned before opening his eyes and staring up at me.

I saw fear.

And then I saw guilt.

I snapped out of my trance and poked a finger into his chest, he winced slightly. "Tell me Phantom, why do you have a heartbeat and why do you breathe?!" I asked quickly, momentarily forgetting we were in the middle of the street.

"I knew I…. Couldn't hide….. My secret…. For long." He gasped out as if in pain. But ghosts couldn't feel pain, which was another thing!

"What secret, what are you hiding Phantom?!" I accused. He closed his eyes and a weak orb of energy appeared around his mid section, splitting into two rings and traveling up and down his body.

I stood back, in shock, as Phantom's signature jumpsuit was replaced with my son's signature clothes. His white hair gained color and turned to a pure ebony black. Most shocking of all, his eyes, his glowing green eyes melted away to reveal pain filled blue ones that I had come to know and love.

My son, Danny Fenton, was a ghost, Danny Phantom.

"No, that's not possible! You're still alive!" I gasped out, falling backwards in surprise.

"Of course I'm still…. Alive Mom, I just have… ghost DNA now." My son gasped out with a weak and thin smile.

"What happened?" I asked, tears beginning to prick my eyes as I thought about all the times I had been wrong.

"Can I… tell you… later, when I'm not…. Lying in the….. Middle of the… street?" Danny asked weakly, before letting his head fall backwards. I scooped up my son so quickly that I left my ecto-gun, but I didn't care. All that mattered now was my son.

I didn't know how far I ran, but I ran straight into our home and tromped up to Danny's room, letting his weak form roll on the bed.

I bandaged his wounds quickly, and I covered him up. Just to make sure I sat over at his desk, watching the even rise and fall of my son.

He could explain when he was rested, and healed. He needed sleep. I thought about all the times Phantom had fought a ghost during the night, correction; my son had fought a ghost during the night.

He wouldn't go to school tomorrow, I smiled wryly, and he would sleep in and heal. I'd think up an alibi for my husband and daughter. But me and Danny would get some bonding time.

I would ask him about the ghost fights, and I would ask him what I do to help, and I could ask him about the Ghost Zone, and all of his enemies. So many things could be answered, and so many things were already answered. I now knew why he came home late; I know knew why he was so secretive. I know knew why he would run away whenever Jack showed Danny another invention.

As I drifted asleep with a smile on my face I couldn't help thinking that I would never forget this night. I would never forget the night I found out my son was a ghost.

But not just any ghost, a hero. And I was proud.

I would always love my son, and now I had a reason to love him more than I did already.

* * *

**So, i hope you likey! Thanks Angel-feather-keeper for putting this challenge out there! Theres a lot that are greatful as well! PLease review! I begs you!**


End file.
